


Happiness suits you

by rouija



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne ally number one, Bruce Wayne is a Good Father, Engaged Wally West/Dick Grayson, Gen, M/M, Suit Shopping, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: Bruce was worried about getting Dick his first suit, little does he knows that years later Dick will be asking him to come suit shopping again
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Happiness suits you

It was a quite rainy day the first time they went shopping for a suit together. Dick had been living under Bruce’s care for about a year and was starting to come out of his shell in a major way. His bright deminor and constant chatter had become the new normal in Bruce's life. For almost a year Bruce had managed to avoid holding a large charity event in his own home, he had wanted to give Dick time to settle before his cheeks were pinched at and hair ruffled by a bunch of strangers.   
However with Dick settled and Alfred constantly reminding him of the necessity of the events, Bruce could no longer avoid it. A date was picked, a charity named and invites sent.   
Alfred had been giving Dick etiquette classes much to his distaste, every Friday night for a month now. Once or twice Bruce himself had been roped into it as a “refereser”.   
There was one last major task to do before they were ready for the parade of elite to walk into the manor. Dick needed a suit.   
Bruce was very worried about this - he had purchased a lot of books on parenting for people with trans kids, read tons of first hand accounts online and spoken to a few people himself, and he knew formal wear shopping was often an issue for transgender people.   
He knew very few people in Gotham knew Dick was trans - namely himself, Alfred and their doctor. He was still worried they would be turned away at a men’s tailor, or that Dick would be misgendered or made uncomfortable. Dick knew just how cruel the world could be but Bruce wanted to keep him far away from transphobia for as long as possible.   
He made a decision, after days of mulling it over (not brooding of course - he does not brood he mulls) to call the tailor his family had used for generations. He stated clearly, and plainly that if any comments were made about his son’s body no Wayne would step foot in their doors ever again. He needn't have bothered, he was assured that everything would be fine. 

All this led to him piling into the car with a hyperactive Dick on a Friday evening, Alfred driving them both through downtown Gotham to the tailors.   
“Do you think I’ll look alright in a suit B?” Dick asked him, tugging gently on his sleeve. What a tactile child he had managed to find himself.   
“You’ll look very handsome chum” Bruce assured him.   
When they arrived they were welcomed in by the aging seamstress Amanda. Amanda was a short woman, barely coming up to Bruce’s elbow. Her dark brown hair was tied into a tight bun and she had safety pins stuck in her clothing in various places. She smiled warmly at Dick and Bruce, Alfred having left them behind to run errands.   
“Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you today?” She asked   
Bruce explained that he was hosting a charity event and that Dick needed to be fitted for a suit. Amanda nodded and started asking the appropriate questions about theming, dress code and so on. Dick meanwhile was oddly quiet, gazing around at the suits on display looking with wonder in his eyes.   
“Have you ever owned a suit before Richard?” Amanda asked him, leading him over to an area with a small platform and several mirrors.   
“No mam’” he said “I like B’s suits, they make him look real fancy”   
Amanda laughed softly “Well, let’s make you look real fancy too huh? We can make you one just like Bruce’s but with your own spin, how about that?”   
Dick nodded eagerly “Bruce always wears real dark stuff though but I like colors a lot more”   
Bruce couldn't help but recall some of the more…..creative color combinations Dick favored.   
Amanda considered Dick’s words for a moment “Humm...well why don’t we add some little bits of color to your suit? Have a look at this and let me know what you think”   
She walked into a back room and came back with a boys blazer, showing Dick the elbroate lining inside. “We could do something like this and maybe get you a nice colorful tie?” She suggested. Dick’s face lit up and he nodded. Amanda started taking measurements and asking Dick about color combinations. Bruce admired her gentle way of talking him out of going with his favored traffic light color scheme. 

Once measurements were finished and Bruce had paid for the fitting, Amanda sent them on their way explaining that the suit would arrive in the next week, and the bill was to be added to Bruce's account. They thanked her and met Alfred back outside, despite the early hour Dick still fell asleep on the way back home. Drifting off on Bruce's shoulder. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Bruce returned from work. Exhausted he rubbed his hand down his face as Alfred let him in and took his coat.   
“Master Dick’s suit has arrived Sir” Alfred informed him “I've sent him to his room to try it on. Perhaps you should check on him”   
“Of course Alfred, thank you” Bruce said   
He made his way up the stairs to Dick’s room, knocking on the door.   
“Come in!” Dick shouted from inside  
Bruce pushed the door open to see Dick standing in front of his mirror staring his reflection down like he didn't believe it was real.   
“Everything alright chum?” He asked   
“It's amazing…” Dick said quietly “I look so masculine”   
“You look very well, Chum” Bruce smiled, taking in the suit.  
It was a black tux with a dark green lining, matched with a simple white dress shirt and a matching dark green tie.   
Dick turned around and smiled “I think suits are my new favorite clothes ever” 

\----------------------

Many years and many suits later Bruce found himself sitting in his office. Alfred the cat was sitting on his lap purring away while rain hit the large window behind him. He was looking over some Wayne Enterprises documents while sipping on one of Alfred the human’s delicious coffees. He felt at peace, all his kids were home in the manor for Dick’s upcoming wedding and nothing had caught on fire yet. He was mostly using the reviewing of documents as an excuse to avoid the wedding preparation mayhem that was currently over taking the house. Dick was to be married next week, much to Bruce’s distaste, to Wally West. His son was happy however, so he had decided - after much convincing from Alfred - to grin and bear it. He didn't want to admit it but the speedster was growing on him a little. He got along great with the family, playing video games with Tim and Duke, making time to ask Damain about his pets, being a willing audience when Cass needed to practice for recitals, eating enough to keep Alfred very happy and even getting on with Jason. He could do without Barry constantly making jokes about them being in laws at league meetings however.   
The wedding was being held on the manor grounds so both civilians and members of the hero community could attend in relative privacy. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the tall oak door in front of him.   
“Come in” he answered, setting his coffee down.   
Dick came in, closing the door behind him. Alfred the cat woke up and briefly looked up at him, deeming him uninteresting he immediately went back to sleep. Dick walked over, his socks making a soft padding noise on the hardwood floor. He sat on the edge of the desk and reaching over stole a sip of Bruce’s coffee.   
“Everything alright chum?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at the blatant theft of his beverage.   
“Im getting my suit for the wedding soon, would you like to come with me? I know it’s more traditional for women and wedding dresses but since you got me my first one” Dick said beginning to fiddle with a paperweight on Bruce’s desk.   
Bruce considered this, he hadn't been involved in much of the wedding preparations so far, preferring to let Alfred take the reigns. He did seem to have a weird talent for flower arranging however, but it was too early for that. This did sound like a good way to help out, especially if Dick was asking him.   
“I would like that chum, you loved that suit so much, it was a lot of trouble to get you to stop wearing it every day” He said  
Dick laughed at the memory, and looked pensive for a moment before he spoke again  
“I didn't know it at the time but I think that was one of my first experiences of gender euphoria, like wearing something and it just feeling so right and how you’re supposed to be - it was a big moment for me”   
Bruce hummed in response, mostly leaving Dick to his thoughts.

A loud shout of “Master Wallce no running in the house!” followed by a crash and a sheepish “Sorry Alf!” came from downstairs. Bruce and Dick both looked towards the door and winced. Dick sighed deeply and rubbed his hand down his face, cursing under his breath.   
Bruce gave him a sympathetic look “You know, I need a second set of eyes on these documents, you’ll have to stay here chum, how unfortunate” He said taking a sip of his coffee nonchalantly. Dick seemed to understand what he was getting out, standing up to move over to the plush couch to his left and immediately falling asleep.   
Looking over at his sleeping frame, Bruce couldn't help but smile, the big who had tugged on his sleeve in the car and asked if he was going to look alright in his suit was all grown up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellooooo, Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. It was originally gonna be my gender euphoria chapter for trans Dick Grayson week, but Bruce just took over so here we are. If you're wondering,Wally and Dick both go for traditional tuxedos with each other's colors on the ties, they're very classy like that. Bruce cries and Barry never lets him live it down.   
I miiiiight (no promises) make a parallel to this fic with Wally, Barry and Iris because I love their family dynamic a lot - but we shall see.


End file.
